Rejection
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Set for 5-5-04's episode of Angel(my version). There's an old villain in town, and he wants Buffy. But how will Angel & Spike get along when they both want the slayer? Also..Cordi's back! AngelBuffy, SpikeBuffy, AngelCordi
1. Opening Convo Angel & Spike

**Title:** Rejection

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Basically this is the end of 5/5/04's episode the way I wanted it to end, but with Buffy actually in it, since she wasn't actually in it, which I was hoping for, so in this fanfic, she'll be in it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Angel or BTVS, I just come up with ideas out of the top of my head. 

**Author Note:** I was very disappointed with the way 5/5/04's episode of Angel turned out in the end, so I couldn't help it, I had to write the way I would've wanted it to end, and I hope I get a few people interested.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks, "She's with the Immortal? I still don't know what she sees in _him_. I mean, c'mon, that guy is a bloody tinkerbell!," Spike shook his head in disbelief.

Angel scoffed, "I don't know what else we can do, if she isn't under a spell.."

"or drank love potion-" 

"or was knocked unconscious then woke up and didn't know who she was-"

"or was locked in a cage until he made her love him.."

Angel and Spike came up with ideas out of the blue it seems, but nothing seemed to make any sense, she was smarter then this, why would she be with someone other then themselves.

"Do you think she knows I'm alive? Cause if she knew I was, then she wouldn't have…. I mean, she definitely wouldn't be…would she?" He made a concerned face for a moment, "She wouldn't" he half-laughed. 

"Who said says if she lived here she wouldn't be with me?" Angel glared at Spike.

"Because, you're nothing more then a big fluffy puppy with fangs, I can do real damage here man, c'mon! Plus.. I wasn't turned into a puppet!," Spike smiled, remembering when Angel became a puppet while trying to stop the kids tv show that tried sucking the life out of children. 

"It wasn't my _fault _I was turned into a puppet, they made me a puppet. It wasn't funny," Angel scowled.

Spike was still laughing, "Yes it was, it was bloody brilliant turning you into a puppet! I had quite the laughs that day."

"Buffy likes puppets.." Angel mumbled. 

"No she doesn't, she thinks their all evil since the whole talent show thing she told me about with the evil puppet that hit on her. Which I would have liked to see, ring that little puppets neck for trying to steal my girl.."

Angel gave Spike a look.

"Excuse me, _our_ girl." He rolled his eyes.

"You know, she was never your girl to begin with. Even when I was evil and plottin to kill her she always gave me looks of desire. Those eyes would look at me, and I knew she wanted to dance, even if she didn't want to fess up to it." Spike boasted, with a wicked smile on his face, "Even then I knew she wanted me…" 

"Spike, she never wanted you, she was probably lonely and needed someone at the time you two were together. If I had been there-"

Spike cut Angel off, "I know I know.. she would have shagged your brains out then you'd turn all evil, she'd have to find a way to restore your soul, then you'd shag again, and the repeat the process. We all know the story." Spike rolled his eyes once more.

"Look, we have to do something about this, I know we've tried and tried to find her and so far nothing, but.. I have to see her, talk to her. I've only spoken to her on the phone a few times since …" Angel trailed off.

"Since you _left _her? Don't think I don't know about that. It seems a lot of men leave goldilocks after a few hoe downs and she gets depressed, plays a round of kick the Spike, then goes right back to me being her mancandy." Spike sighed, "God I love that woman.."

Angel was about to punch his lights out for that comment, but he decided not to bother with it, he had a better idea.

"Do you think there would be an "Italiano' bronze" here?" He asked his the blonde vampire.

"hmm, there might be. Let's go check that out.." Spike then began to walk, Angel followed.

"How do we find it?" Angel asked.

"You said something about cookie dough didn't you? Is that some sort of perfume she wears now? Cause if it is, I'm good at smelling things that have a cookie dough scent to it, I like cookie dough.." Spike thought about it for a second, "Lets get some cookie dough after we find her." He nodded.

"No Spike, we aren't getting any cookie dough. What Buffy said to me before she gave _you _the amulet was that she was like cookie dough.. she wasn't done baking yet, and when she is done baking she wants someone, just one person to well.. enjoy her cookie goodness I believe is what she said.." he tried to remember.

"I'd like to have some cookie dough right now.."

Angel gave him the look of death.

"What? Oh hell Angel, I didn't mean it like that.. I meant by the store bought kind. Geez, what's on your mind?" Spike brushed off his duster. 

"Let's just go find Buffy okay?" Angel was getting anxious and a little uneasy.

"Alright, to the Italian Bronze, away!" Spike tried to mock Angel, he just rolled his eyes at him for a moment, and they headed off to find the closest Bronze.

**Author Note: **What do you think? There will be more chapters ahead, but I just wanted to get a good start on it and maybe continue later this week, if anyone likes the way things are going (I had to add a little humor to it) or who you want Buffy to be with, ideas, etc, please let me know!


	2. Italiano Bronze!

**Title:** Rejection

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Basically this is the end of 5/5/04's episode the way I wanted it to end, but with Buffy actually in it, since she wasn't actually in it, which I was hoping for, so in this fanfic, she'll be in it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Angel or BTVS, I just come up with ideas out of the top of my head. 

**Author Note:** I was very disappointed with the way 5/5/04's episode of Angel turned out in the end, so I couldn't help it, I had to write the way I would've wanted it to end, and I hope I get a few people interested.

Spike and Angel walked down the cold streets feeling the awkward silence between them.

"So.. when we do find her, should I go up behind her and have you say "hey Buffy, turn around, I have a surprise for you?" or maybe I should say "hey, look whose still alive?" what do you think?," Spike and Angel stopped at the closest Bronze.

Angel gave him a concerned look, "How about you just not go in at all so we don't have to worry about it," he half-smiled. 

"Well that would be no fun!," he scoffed.

"She has to see me, I bet she still thinks I'm lying at the bottom of Sunnydale in ashes."

"And why does that matter again?," Angel looked at the neon words on the small building, "I think this might be it.." 

They entered the club and looked around for a moment, scanning the room with their eyes, looking for the honey blonde slayer.

"There.." Spike pointed toward the corner near the bar, "That has to be her," he adjusted his leather jacket, "I can feel it.."

Angel cringed a bit, still being bothered by the fact that Buffy had anything to do with Spike to begin with. It was bad enough she was now dating the immortal, but it was just as bad when she was "seeing" Spike.

Angel and Spike walked toward the area where Spike thought he saw Buffy, Angel cleared his throat a few times behind the blonde, thinking he would get her attention. "Ahem..Ahe,hem." He pretended to cough.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh please Angel, you won't get anything done right if you don't do it my way.." Spike pulled her by the arm, turning her around, but it wasn't Buffy.

"Do I know you?," the blonde (who obviously wasn't Buffy) smiled.

Spike looked her over then turned to Angel, "of coarse she isn't Buffy, Buffy is a lot more petite then her." He turned back to the girl, "sorry pet, you're not the one we're looking for.." he then walked off, Angel looking at the girl apologetic.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you.. and what he meant.. it wasn't offensive or anything, it's just.. our friend is a bit.. (he did the height thing with his hand) shorter.." he then nodded for a second.

The girl stared at him like he was crazy, then went back to dancing with her friends.

"Yeah, okay.." Angel said to himself, "Great, now where'd Spike go?" he scanned around the room, then spotted him talking to a few other blondes, doing the 'she's about this tall' description and everything. 

Angel rushed over to him, "what do you think your doing?," he asked him, slightly annoyed.

"I'm looking for Buffy, and fortunately, these girls here were telling me helpful information.." he smiled.

"And that would be.. where Ken is?," he asked sarcastically.

"Look, I think maybe we should just head home, if she really wanted to be found, then don't you think –" Angel stopped for a moment, noticing Spike wasn't paying any attention to him at all. "Hello?"

"There she is.." Spike said in almost a dreamy-like state. "It's Buffy.." 

Angel looked over for a moment, "let's go."

Spike rushed over there with Angel, trying not to be too obvious he was anxious to see her, Angel was the first to get the slayer's attention. 

"Buffy!"

She turned to him, "Angel..hi" she spoke softly, with a bit of shock in her voice, "What are you doing here?," she asked.

Spike was standing right behind her, he thought about just grabbing her, spinning her around and holding her close to him for eternity if she would let him.

Instead he touched her arm gently, turning her around, "Buffy.." he said softly. 

"oh my gosh, Spike.. aren't you supposed to be?"

"I was pet.."

"But.. you aren't now.. but how?"

"That's what I'd like to know.. but it doesn't matter now.."

She thought about hugging him, she had really thought he had died in the final battle of their lives, but she knew that would make another certain vampire with a soul very irritated, and probably jealous.

"I've missed you.." she then closed her lips tight, thinking about what she had just said, turning back to Angel now, "And I've missed you too Angel.." she nervously laughed, hoping there was no awkwardness between the three of them. 

"Buffy, what are you doing with the Immortal?," Angel asked the question Spike had thought about asking possibly later on. 

"Can we go somewhere quiet? Cause you guys might wanna sit down since this is well, very.. complicated…" she looked off to the side for a second.

"Oh boy, here we go," Spike sighed then looked toward the exit, "Shall we?"


	3. Burn

  


It took a while for them to arrive at the Italian Wolfram and Hart, Buffy looked around suspiciously, never once stepping foot into as she would describe - hell's second home.   
  
As they entered "Angel's" office Spike went through the words he had been longing to say to Buffy in his head, not knowing whether or not to tell her how much he missed her, how he'd been wanting nothing but to see her, and how he longed to be with her again. Part of him told him how right it would be, but the other part warned him that she might get short with him.   
  
He looked down for a moment then looked over at the woman he has always loved with his sad, deep blue eyes. "Wanna sit down luv?," he pointed to the leather couch on the opposite side of Angel's desk. Buffy nodded then sat down in the middle, Angel and Spike walked over and sat opposite of her.   
  
"So..," Spike started the conversation.   
  
"So...," Angel sighed.   
  
"Wow, this isn't awkward at all," Buffy said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Spike huffed, wishing Angel weren't there.   
  
"Buffy .. I .." he began but then stopped.   
  
She turned to him, "I have too," she smiled.   
  
Spikes eyebrows went up for a moment, realizing she knew exactly what he was going to say.   
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," they both turned and looked into each other's eyes.   
  
He smiled for a minute, Angel then cleared his throat.   
  
"So, how long are you going to be here?," Angel asked.   
  
"For a while, I'm just visiting -"   
  
"We know, we know, the immortal.." Angel and Spike both said as if on que.   
  
Buffy almost laughed, but she just half smiled and then looked down, "So you know about -"   
  
"Oh, we know.. about you two being "lovers".." Angel scoffed.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "He gets every girl he knows Angel and I are with.. I swear that man doesn't know how to keep it in his knickers!"   
  
Buffy gave a concerned look, "Wait.. you guys think .. I'm .. the immortals.. "lover?".." she laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?," Spike asked, "That's what his bloody henchmen said, and Andrew said that -"   
  
"Andrew? Look, I was here doing business with the immortal, he came back to the place the slayers in training have been staying and he kissed me, but nothing else happened. You should have known that Andrew tends to exaggurate things.." she glared for a moment, "You really thought... well, I guess I can't blame you. It's been.. it seems like forever since I've seen the both of you."   
  
Spike suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of relief, not only relief but a feeling that he still had a chance. After Angel saw the way Spike was still looking at Buffy he had to speak up, "So do you think maybe -"   
  
"Angel has a new girlfriend," Spike blurted out.   
  
"And they're very in love and happy together," he smiled.   
  
Angel sighed, and then stood up, "okay, so.. I have a girlfriend.."   
  
Buffy smiled, "Really?," she seemed a little more then disappointed, "well, I'm glad you two are happy"   
  
"Yeah, but here's the weird thing. He can shag her all he wants and he won't turn into Angelus! Isn't that a kick? Must not be completely satisfied," Spike smiled in a cocky manner.   
  
"My sex life is none of your business Spike, besides, I had Buffy first." Angel felt like a 5 year old for saying that, but he had no other argument.   
  
Spike stood up and scowled, "You didn't have what Buffy and I had, just admit it! You lost your bloody chance when YOU left HER when everyone killed the mayor! You're a bloody nitwit you know that? Leaving the only person you loved behind because your too selfish to consider her feelings before yours!"   
  
Buffy felt the awkwardness already, "I think I should leave, the girls need me .. most likely .. so they don't.. (she tried to think of some excuse) burn the.. smores."   
  
Angel and Spike exchanged dirty looks then Spike turned to Buffy, "But Buffy, we haven't had the chance to talk.. alone anyways."   
  
Buffy half smiled, "I don't know Spike.. I-"   
  
Spike walked up to her and looked at her for a moment, "Please Buffy.."   
  
"Alright.." she reluctantly agreed.   
  
Spike put his arm around Buffy's waist leading her out to the hallway, Angel looking extremely irritated and jealous.   
  
Spike trapped her against the wall for a moment, his eyes locking with hers, "Buffy, I can't let you walk out of my life again. I refuse to let you leave."   
  
"Give me a reason to stay," she looked at him with desperate eyes, almost begging him to give her a reason, any if that. 'We need you to save the world again, there's an evil demon only a slayer can kill, I want you to stay,' something that would get her attention.   
  
Spike could only think of one way to keep her there, at least for a moment.   
  
He put both arms around her and began kissing her softly at first, then passionately, holding her close to him for even just that one moment, and it only took one moment for Angel to see them together.   
  



	4. It's Not You, It's Me

Angel just stood there for a moment, part of him rationalizing the situation, and the other part-wanting to rip Spike's head off.   
  
Buffy gently pushed Spike away, "Spike I can't do this, not again.." she looked down for a moment, off to the side.   
  
"But Buffy...," Spike reached for her, but she turned away.   
  
"I can't Spike. What we have, I mean - had.. What we had was..was..," she tried to think of a word for it.   
  
Spike gulped, holding back the tears, "A mistake? Is that what you were going to say? A bloody mistake Buffy? I don't think it was a mistake one bit. I loved you, I still love you damnit. I came back from the dead and all I could think about was you. How can you say that doesn't mean anything to you? It has to mean something," Buffy felt his words piece through her like bullets to the heart.   
  
"Spike, I didn't mean that .."   
  
"Then what did you mean?," his voice grew frustrated and torn.   
  
She fought back the tears this time, realizing how much she was hurting him, "Spike, I'm so sorry...." she touched his arm, but he backed away.   
  
"No. I'm not going to let you do this again...," he paused, "I bled for you Buffy. I bled for you," his eyes pierced hers for a moment, "I hope you can live with that."   
  
He then turned his back on her and left.   
  
Buffy stood there, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself.   
  
Angel walked up behind her, thinking of words to say to the honey blonde slayer.   
  
"Um, Buffy...," he scratched his head for a moment, still trying to think, she turned around quickly- "Yeah?" she sucked it up, "what is it Angel?"   
  
"Look, I know you have things to do. So, I'll let you get back to the girls, they probably need you," he looked off to the side, not wanting to look at her very long after seeing Spike's tongue down her throat.   
  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "It was good seeing you again Angel," she smiled warmly, "But you're probably right, I should be getting back," she handed him a piece of paper, "this is the hotel room the girls and I are staying at, it's a different one then last time. There were some problems with Andrew.." she rolled her eyes, "He was hogging the bathroom too long, and I think one of the girls saw him use her eyelash curler," she made a disturbed face, "I'm glad I didn't see that."   
  
Angel didn't even smile, but he felt the humor of it all, "That's.. interesting," he took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket then gave Buffy a gentle hug, still trying not to look her in the eyes, "I'll talk to you some other time then," he sighed.   
  
Buffy headed back to her hotel room, leaving Angel and the Italiano Wolfram and Hart behind.   
  
Later at the local bar...   
  
"It was the way she looked at me, I knew ... I knew she loved me. But now.. now (sarcastically) everything has changed! Probably because of that bloody Angel.. always getting tin the way of our relationship.. excuse me, used to be relationship!," Spike took another sip of vodka, "Bloody women."   
  
The poor soul he was talking to just sat there, drinking another beer, "I hear ya, my wife left me not so long ago and since then I haven't.."   
  
"I mean, she comes here, looking so damn beautiful.. And she's still single, so what else does she expect me to do? Let her just stand there and look at me with those eyes of hers, and that tight bodus ...." he takes another sip, "I can't do it. I just can't. I wish she would've drove a stake through my heart years ago, before I realized I was in love with her. It would hurt a lot less," he drank down the rest of his vodka.   
  
The guy took one more sip of his beer and then passed out on the table from drinking too much.   
  
Spike just looked over at him, "Lucky bastard."   
  
Spike just sat at the bar. Thinking about the battles he and Buffy fought, together and against each other, sex with her, but most of all, holding her. Holding her was the greatest feeling he ever experienced, just feeling her against his chest. He knew that moment that she trusted him, that she might even love him, and she felt secure with him. What could make him feel any better then that moment?   
  
'Being dead wasn't so bad,' he thought to himself, 'it's not like I had to think about much of anything.. There was no pain... no wonder Buffy wanted to stay dead for a while, it was a lot more peaceful then being on earth,' he asked the bartender for another drink.   
  
"I think you've had enough," he responded.   
  
"I'll tell you when I bloody well had enough! I'm not even drunk yet!," he hit his hand on the table, "give me another," he demanded.   
  
The bartender sighed then poured him another drink, he'd never seen anyone drink as much as this blonde haired stranger.   
  
Angel walked into the bar, automatically spotting Spike (since not a lot of people have such bright blonde hair and a duster) he walked over and sat next to him, staying silent for a while.   
  
"You know, I don't think either of us really had her. I had her for a while, but I left her willingly. You had her, and you died saving the world. You'd think by now she'd realize who she wants to be with but I think we both know the answer," Angel's voice was low and sorrowful. Spike lifted his head up and looked at him for a moment as to say, 'go on'. "She can't decide. Buffy has never been in a really long relationship because she fears hurting those who she loves. So she must love the both of us a lot to stay this far away from us. When she really should still be in California, like us."   
  
Spike looked down, "I don't want her to love both of us. All I wanted was for her to love me. As a man, not a monster. I did some horrible things to the girl, I realize that, but I just wish..I wish I could make it all right, y'now?," his dark blue eyes looked around the room, trying to think of anything but how he was feeling right now.   
  
"We'll never have her Spike. At least I won't. You are right, I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't be chasing after another woman. But this woman isn't any ordinary woman Spike. It's Buffy. She's the slayer, the chosen one. We're supposed to be averted by that but we aren't. I still feel something for her, but I love another. You don't. You've always loved Buffy because she's one of a kind, maybe you did have something, I don't know, and if you did and you let that go.. you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Angel sighed, then stood up, leaving the bar with Spike still sitting in the chair.   
  
Spike stood up and gulped down the rest of his drink quickly, he then threw the glass against the wall, shattering it to pieces.   
  
He stood in the middle of the bar, alone, and battered, wondering what he should do next. 


	5. Changes

Spike froze for that moment, he closed his eyes and thought about how he could have handled the situation with Buffy differently. He then realized someone was screaming at him.   
  
"What the hell? That was an expensive glass! You better pay for that," the bartender shouted across the room.   
  
Spike just ignored him and walked out of the bar, jumping on his motorcycle and revving it up. Spike tried to remember which hotel Buffy was staying it, and it dawned on him that she might not even be there, considering every time he and Angel went she wasn't there earlier.   
  
He decided to give it a go anyways and try to find her, or try and follow her scent anyways. 'Sometimes I feel like a bloody hound dog,' he thought to himself.   
  
Buffy sat in her hotel room on the couch, looking at an old photo from her high school days. The picture of Xander, Willow, Buffy, Cordelia, and Oz stood on the table. Buffy's frown grew even more glum then usual. She truly missed the old days.   
  
Suddenly images ran through her mind like a short film. Fighting side by side with Angel, Xander, Willow, Oz.. He eyes grew heavy, a few tears fell down her cheeks once more. The images began to play again, she remembered they were up against Inca, the mummy girl.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Buffy still sat on her couch reminiscing that moment, then she stood up and began walking toward the door.   
  
Spike stood at the other end, with his hands on his hips packing back and forth. Trying to figure out what to say. "Buffy, I love you..," he ran that through his head, "No...," he said out loud, "Buffy, please don't go," he thought about that, "No..sounds too desperate..," he said aloud.   
  
Buffy opened the door surprised to see Spike there, her expression said it for her.   
  
"Spike..," she began, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Buffy.. Look. I'm sorry about what I said back at Wolfram and Hart. (He sighed) I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again. It would kill me," he looked down, ashamed of the way he acted back at Wolfram and Hart.   
  
"Come in Spike," she allowed him in.   
  
Spike walked into the room then crashed on her couch letting out an exhausted sigh.   
  
Buffy sat next to him and tried to think about how she should react to all this. She then thought about Angel. Was he truly happy with his girlfriend? Do I still have feelings for him, or am I just jealous cause I'm not in a relationship? She thought to herself.   
  
"Spike, I'm coming back to California. I'll stay with you and Angel for a while, and so will the slayers in training," she half-smiled, "Maybe you and Angel can help them with their training.." she then remembered how she had tried training them on how to kill a vampire using Spike as the demonstration.   
  
Her thoughts trailed back to that.   
  
"Ouch..," he groaned.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.. Did that hurt?," she opened his shirt and touched the wound gently, showing complete compassion for the blonde vampire.   
  
"Wow, that's.. really hot," one of the slayers in training joked. The others giggled.   
  
Buffy then snapped out of it.   
  
"Or maybe not..," she laughed a little.   
  
Spike got closer to her and put his hands over hers. He was so cold.   
  
Buffy felt her heart pitter patter from feeling his hands on hers. Quickly she removed them.   
  
"On second thought, it might be a good idea if I stay with the girls at a hotel close to Wolfram and Hart," she kept a straight face.   
  
"Did I do something wrong?," Spike asked curiously.   
  
"No Spike.. It's just.. (she looked down for a moment) it's been a really long time since .."   
  
"Since we've been close.. Since I've held you in my arms and never wanted to let go," his eyes grew sad, but were still filled with some hope.   
  
"Why won't you let me love you?," Spike asked her that moment. He gulped a little, realizing he took a risk by making that statement.   
  
"It's not that Spike.. I'm.. I'm afraid.," she had a certain look in her eyes. Fear was the main emotion she possessed at the moment. "I'm afraid that I can't love you. Because I bring death to everyone who I love. That's why I can't love you Spike."   
  
Spike sighed, "If it helps any, you and I both know I'm already dead. Well, undead anyways," he smiled.   
  
She still hung her head low, trying to think.   
  
Spike put his arm around her and brought her to him. She silently wept against his chest. "I miss being part of "the scooby gang" so badly. I miss everyone. Giles, Willow, Xander.. I'm so miserable without them. So lonely. And now you're back and everything is confusing and...," she looked up at him, "I don't know how I feel about you."   
  
Spike felt part of him die inside from hearing her say those words. He stood up and paced in place for a moment, "Do you want me to help you pack up your things so we can head to LA?," he asked her.   
  
"Alright. I'll get everyone together and we can leave in the morning–"   
  
Spike scowled.   
  
"Oops, I mean, tomorrow night.," she corrected herself.   
  
For that moment there was silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say or how to react to that moment, but just stay in silence. 


	6. Fluffy Goodness

By the time they arrived at Wolfram and Hart (back in California) it was very late. Buffy sighed and threw her bags on the guest room couch then crossed her arms.   
  
"Home sweet home..," Spike looked around for a moment, then at Buffy.   
  
Buffy stared at the bed for a moment, it had dark blue sheets on it with a matching comforter and pillows.   
  
"Sure seems very home-y. Cept for the whole evil vibe I get when I walk in," she said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Well... Except for the whole evil thing, you have to admit, it's a pretty nice place..," Spike crossed his arms and looked toward the bed. That moment he wished he could take Buffy, bring her to the bed, get under the covers.. and wrap his arms around her.   
  
What he didn't know was that Buffy was wishing that would happen to. It'd been a long time since she had felt loved by someone who she loved in return.   
  
Spike then walked up to her and looked in her eyes, placing his arms around her waist.   
  
"Buffy...," he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning in to kiss her, this time she let him. They kissed for a moment then she slowly slipped away from him.   
  
"I better get to bed. It's a little late. Don't want to be cranky in the morning..," she half smiled, feeling so many emotions run through her right now, but the one that she felt the most at the moment was true happiness.   
  
Spike smiled then left the room, closing the door behind him. Buffy looked around the room for a moment then changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed.   
  
In her sleep she dreamed of the last moments she had with Spike in Sunnydale, when she told him that she loved him - and she knew she meant it with all her heart. She had felt his soul, and it burned her as their hands lit on fire when she linked her's with his. He had saved the world, for her.   
  
The next morning there was a bit of awkwardness going through the both of them, neither of them not knowing what to do about last night, but refusing to bring it up.   
  
"Looks like we have a demon on our hands this time. One we haven't quite dealt with before. I was– Are you alright?," Angel looked at Buffy.   
  
"Hmm?," she turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking over at Spike from across the room, trying to figure out what to do, she was so confused. "Yeah, big demony thing, green and icky," she pretended to pay attention.   
  
Angel looked over toward the direction she was looking at, she turned away quickly.   
  
"Spike..," Angel paused. "I knew you had his scent on you. I could smell it," Angel looked away.   
  
"I hate how vampires can smell things like that. That's so disgusting, and really weird," she crossed her arms again.   
  
"Do you love him?," Angel asked her.   
  
She looked over at Spike again from across the room, this time he looked back at her, he smiled his usual smile at her and she returned the favor.   
  
"Yes, I do," she replied.   
  
Angel was highly disturbed by that, "Why?," he asked her.   
  
"I don't know why. I used to convince myself he was just there, he was convenient. When I saw him last, I told him I loved him. And.. I meant it Angel. There was a time I loved you too, but I had to get over you, and I did. Getting over you was the hardest thing I had to do, and it took a long time for it to happen. Unfortunately, I had to drag Spike into it, and even though he was extremely jealous of the fact that I still loved you.. he stayed. With me," she tried to explain it to Angel, but even she couldn't decide on what to do next.   
  
"So are you two... you know.. going out?," Angel finally blurted it out. He seemed a little antsy, wanting to go back to his girlfriend already and have a lot of comfort sex since his ego wasn't exactly too satisfied at the moment with the way his and Buffy's conversation was going.   
  
"No, he isn't my boyfriend... But-," before she could finish she saw Spike walking toward them, she half-smiled and started changing the subject, "So we should go after that demon as soon as possible. Tonight would be great, Spike and I can patrol on the north side, Angel, you get the south!," she pretended to be completely serious and determined to get that demon.   
  
She walked passed Spike to her room, gearing up for patrol. She slung her Nike pack over her back and headed for the door, but stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Spike," she said in a low, undertone voice.   
  
He seemed different, as if he had a lot on his mind. Buffy tried to ignore his expressions and listened to what it was he had to say.   
  
"Buffy.....," he walked over to her, touching her arm, "We should be together, we need to stop fooling ourselves. We belong together love," he stroked her hair, "I love you, and from what you told me, you love me back."   
  
She kissed him sweetly, then parted from him, heading out the door. "We'll continue this later, I promise," she smiled.   
  
Spike followed behind her as they patrolled that night. Angel was very suspicious on why all of a sudden Buffy wanted to spend more time with Spike instead of him . But he knew why. He broke her heart, and he could never win it back.   
  
"I have a girlfriend, I shouldn't be thinking about Buffy..," Angel said to Gunn.   
  
Gunn just shrugged, "I don't know anything about the girl man, cept that you keep talkin about her, and if you get caught by your girlfriend, damn. She'll beat the hell outta you.." he laughed.   
  
"Well.. your right, she'd be so pissed if she found out Buffy was staying here Especially since she's asked me many times before and even after we started seeing each other if I ever thought about Buffy, and I said no. I have to let her go," Angel sounded super broody as usual, Gunn couldn't say what he really thought though. "Get over it, she's out of your reach now.." there was a lot of things he wanted to say to him, but being that he's always brooding over something, it wouldn't be such a good idea to get him in a bad mood.   
  
Meanwhile Spike and Buffy were checking the local areas where Angel told them to check out and look for answers.   
  
Spike kept looking at Buffy, as if she's changed somehow, or made a drastic change.   
  
"Did you do something with your hair?," he asked her.   
  
Buffy smiled, "I highlighted it a little, you like it?"   
  
"I like it a lot.. Always liked blondes better," Spike turned and smirked at her.   
  
Buffy didn't know why she felt so good around him. Maybe she didn't have to deal with the guilt anymore from Xander or anyone who thought Spike was evil and the only thing he gets off on was killing and stalking her. She didn't mind much on the stalking, but she knew he wasn't a killer anymore. Except for demons and other vampires.   
  
"So .. do you ever talk to the scoobies anymore? Or is everyone still all scattered around now?," he asked curiously.   
  
"Kinda scattered. Faith and the slayers in training usually go where I go though. I'm surprised they haven't called and said, 'hey Buffy, we need more training since Faith is forcing us to have too much fun' and stuff like that..." he half smiled.   
  
Spike laughed, "yeah, cause they absolutely hate all that fun."   
  
She smiled, "It's really great to see you again Spike. You look..," she paused.   
  
"Undeniably sexy?," he smirked, "Good enough to devour..," he put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, "Slayer..."   
  
His lips brushed against hers for a moment, she already felt as if she was going to get caught up in the moment. She remembered the last time they had sex. It was when she went down to the basement and found him beating up a punching bag with Angel's picture on it. They talked, then looked at each other for that moment, and that moment was all it took.....   
  
"Spike.. We can't do this, not here anyways..," she looked away.   
  
Spike was a little disappointed, he wanted her so badly it killed him inside, he wanted to kiss her, hold her, touch her... he didn't even have to sleep with her that night if she didn't want to, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her.   
  
"So, you wanna head back to Wolfram and Hart?," he asked her, seeming a little desperate.   
  
Buffy smiled, "is that all you've been thinking about today?."   
  
"Actually that wasn't all I was thinking about, I was thinking maybe Angel had killed the damn thing, but if that's what you want love...," he touched her shoulder.   
  
"Well.. don't you think we should try maybe calling him?," she asked.   
  
"Angel? A cell phone? I highly doubt that.."   
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang in her pocket. She picked it up and answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Buffy, it's Angel."   
  
She turned to Spike, "See, he does have a cell phone..."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Bloody nitwit.. what vampire uses a cell phone?"   
  
As they continued their conversation Spike couldn't help but look Buffy over, she still seemed the same physically, maybe he just wasn't used to her being all sweet on him. But he enjoyed it, he just hoped she wouldn't use him as her whipping boy anymore.   
  
"Alright, see you then, bye," she hung up, then put the cell phone back in her pocket.   
  
"We headin back?," he asked.   
  
"Yup, he caught the demon, all he needs is some tests done on it."   
  
"Tests. Psh. I remember when we used to just kill the bloody things and call it a night," he smiled sheepishly.   
  
They walked back to Wolfram and Hart, and surprisingly they were holding each other's hand on the way.   
  
"So, what do you think of us being a couple pet?," he asked her.   
  
"Well...in a way, we already are," her eyes said it all.   
  
"Is something wrong? You've been acting diff'rently sweet'art."   
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that. But I can deal..."   
  
She paused for a moment, "It's not that something is wrong, it's just.. I've been feeling very alone lately. The only friends I have left are Angel, Willow, not too sure about Faith.. but well, the slayers in training aren't exactly treating me like anyone but their instructor. Which kinda hurts in a way, but I guess I understand, I was like that with Giles for a while. Now he's like my Dad I guess. (She paused for a second) I hope I don't turn into the Mom figure," she made a grossed out face, "I don't want them to see me as a Mom.. that'd be scary."   
  
Spike tried not to laugh, "Well, at one time you did have the "Mom hair cut" as you called it. It was very..unique."   
  
Finally they reached Wolfram and Hart, it looked a lot more evil and dark then during earlier hours.   
  
"Home sweet home," Spike said.   
  
_Author Note: Sorry about the sappyness. I'm kinda forcing some Spuffy romance here cause I'm such a huge fan of it, those who like Angel/Buffy think of it like this - Angel HAS a girlfriend. He can 'do stuff' with her all he wants and not lose his soul. I think that's a better match in my opinion. But I might add a twist to the story later on, I'm not quite sure.. but I've thought about it. Those who have season 6 know why I want Buffy with Spike. They have a certain special feature on the DVD set that Joss Wheldon says that Buffy does **truly** love Spike. It wasn't just part of the process of thinking she loves him, and getting with another vampire. Those who don't have season 6, seriously borrow it from a friend, it's worth it._


	7. Giving In

Quick Note On This Chapter: **IMPORTANT**: Those who are **offended** by a sexual relationship between Spike and Buffy, just scroll down till you see the****which means the end of the sexual part of this chapter. I really hope changing it to an** R rating** won't take away the fans of this story cause I'm SO thankful for everyone's reviews! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed this story for me.   
  
------------------------------   
  
Continue on to the story!   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Spike picked up Buffy in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. Setting her down onto his bed gently, he quickly removed his black duster and matching shirt. As he began unbuckling his dark black jeans he looked at Buffy, who seemed a little concerned.   
  
"What if anyone hears us?," she asked.   
  
"No one will sweet'art, they're too busy carousing about their lives to worry about us.. It's just you and me pet, if you don't want to do this -"   
  
"No.. I do..Really.." she smiled, it has been a long time since they last slept together, but she wasn't at all worried.   
  
Spike removed the rest of his clothes and stood before Buffy, nude. He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to do the same.   
  
_Hold on   
  
hold on to yourself   
  
you know that only time will tell   
  
what is it in me that refuses to believe_   
  
She stood up and removed her white tank top slowly, Spike's eyes followed her every movement, curious and very intrigued by her body. It wasn't long before she was down to just her lacy white underwear and Spike moved in toward her, pressing he down lightly on the bed..   
  
It wasn't long before his lips began exploring her entire body, moving from her neck down to her stomach, then her thighs.. He placed small kisses everywhere on her body, teasing her as much as he could.   
  
"Oh Spike..," she moaned.   
  
He removed her underwear slowly with both hands, gliding them down her thighs until it reached her ankles. He threw them down onto the floor with the rest of their clothes and then pulled the covers over the both of them.   
  
He was now face to face with her, their eyes meet for a moment, "I love you Buffy..," he whispered. She smiled, "I love you too."   
  
Spike felt warm inside, he had waited so long to hear those words. Even though she had said it before, he wanted to hear it every day from her lips, once was never enough.   
  
_My love   
  
you know that you're my best friend   
  
you know I'd do anything for you   
  
my love   
  
let nothing come between us   
  
my love for you is strong and true _  
  
He began teasing her breasts with his tongue, making her moan uncontrollably. He took her entire nipple in his mouth and sucked on it till it was hard, and did so with the other. He let his hands explore them for a while, kissing Buffy with complete passion and lust.   
  
He allowed one of his hands to move down to her center, placing one finger inside of her he pumped in and out of her slowly, "Ohhh mmmm yes.. Oh yes.. Spike..," she moaned.   
  
Finally he pressed the tip of his pelvis at her entrance, looking into her eyes, he kissed her once more with pure love and devotion and then entered her slowly.   
  
She let out a soft moan, forgetting how good it felt for him to make love to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his deep blue eyes, "Spike..," she whispered.   
  
He held her body against his, and began pumping in and out of her slowly, then going faster, he moaned her name over and over again, feeling her warm skin against his.   
  
He legs tightened around his torso, he shut his eyes for a moment and felt all of her slayer strength in that moment, he could feel her entire being beneath him. He pumped in faster and faster every moment, then finally, the both of them reaching their climax, they both laid there for a moment, looking deep into each others eyes.   
  
They slept together more then once that night, then finally ended with Spike holding Buffy in his arms gently, stroking her hair watching her sleep. It was so clear to him that everything he's been through for her, all the battles they've fought... everything was worth it.   
  
_So now you're sleeping peaceful   
  
I lie awake and pray   
  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll   
  
see another day and we will praise it   
  
and love the light that brings a smile   
  
across your face._   
  


****

  
The next morning he was careful to not let anyone into his room, he didn't want to wake Buffy while she was sleeping, he could've sworn he must've worn her out last night. He creeped into his room with a cup of coffee in hand, he placed it on the night stand next to Buffy, then sat down gently on his bed, and watched her as she slept.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see Spike sitting on the bed, looking at her.   
  
"That can be very creepy sometimes you know," she smiled.   
  
"Well, I've watched you sleep many times before love, you just didn't know it," he winked.   
  
"Stalker," she said, then turned on her side.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, so? Can't blame a guy for being in love with you, you know..," he turned her face toward his and kissed her on the lips needily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in for a more intense kiss.   
  
Angel walked around the hallway for a while, trying to figure out what to do about the demon, and how to convince Buffy to stay with them longer. Even if he couldn't be with her, it was a great feeling having her around again.   
  
Finally he opened Spike's door, but what he saw wasn't very pretty.   
  
"Spike, where's Buffy I -" he then saw Spike, in bed with Buffy, looking as if they were about to - Angel quickly left, slamming the door behind him and stormed off to his office. Spike just shrugged it off like it was nothing and continued removing his clothes.   
  
"Spike..," Buffy said in an annoyed tone, "we have to go talk to him, he really shouldn't have found out this way..," she felt obviously horrible for Angel seeing the two of them together like that.   
  
She started getting dressed and Spike put his hand on her arm, "How bout' we tell him later, and shag right now? Shag now, talk later. Shag now, talk later," he smiled.   
  
Buffy admitted, she liked the idea, but at the same time, she knew it would be better to talk to Angel first..   
  
"As tempting as that sounds.. maybe I should be the one to talk to him. By myself," she gave Spike "the look".   
  
"Oh c'mon! He was bound to find out sooner or later. Better now then never. Besides, it'll keep him from thinking he has a chance with you now. It's better that way," Spike looked at her with a certain determination in his eyes that she had seen many times.   
  
She stood up and got dressed, Spike watched her and smiled in a cocky manner, "Angel doesn't know what he's missing out on," he smirked.   
  
She turned around and half smiled then threw on a strappy top and jeans, "I'll see you later Spike." Before she headed out the door Spike rushed over to her and kissed her on the lips sweetly, "I love you."   
  
She looked at him for a moment then turned and headed for Angel's office. Spike stood at the doorway, a bit concerned on how everything will go with Angel, he knows all is fair in love and war when it came to Buffy, but Angel.... that was another story.   
  
Buffy knocked on Angel's office door, "Come in," she heard.   
  
She walked in and sat down in front of him on the chair closest to his desk.   
  
"Angel, I'm sorry you had to see that, I know that must've been a little.." she paused for a moment, "Awkward.. but .. It's not exactly what you think..."   
  
"So you and Spike aren't seeing each other?," he asked suddenly.   
  
"Yes, we are actually, but -"   
  
"Well, that's what it looked like," he began writing down something on a sheet of paper, probably something having to do with the demon he captured the night before.   
  
"Well.. I'm sorry you had to see that.. I just uh.." she was speechless, nothing came across her mind on what she could possibly say. 'I'm sorry?' that would never work.   
  
"Why are you still here?," Angel asked her.   
  
Buffy's seemed confused, "excuse me?," she said.   
  
"Why are you still here? You already told me what you needed to. I have some files I need to take care of, if I need yours or Spikes help then..." he paused, "I won't need your help.." he continued writing.   
  
She stood up this time, "Look, I'm sorry if I can't choose who I love, but I don't love you anymore Angel, it's over for you and me, it was over since you left Sunnydale. That wasn't my choice! We could still be together if it weren't for you leaving me! But you know what? I'm glad you did, cause now I'm with Spike, and I love him. He's a good man Angel, he's proved many times that he is. And right now, I can't say the same for you," she stormed off.   
  
She rushed into her room and began packing her things, Spike stood at the doorway of her room and crossed his arms, "Running away again?," he asked.   
  
"No, I'm not.. I'm not running away..," a single tear drop fell down her cheek.   
  
"Then what are you doing? Going off to bring goodies to your sick Grandma in the neck of the woods?," he joked.   
  
Buffy smiled, "Alright.. I am running away. I just.. I can't stand to be here. I don't like this place, and I'm so very confused...," she turned to him.   
  
He walked over to her and touched her hair softly, "About us?," he asked.   
  
"No, about being here. I'm not sure if I should stay in L.A., buy a house, an apartment, I don't know. I don't know what to do with the girls who are probably thinking right now, "where the hell is our leader? Isn't she supposed to be training us!?" I don't know what to do Spike, I don't know what to do..," she sat on her bed and cupped her face with her hands.   
  
He put his arm around her and held her close to him, "I can help Buffy. I've always found a way. We have spare rooms here in Wolfram and Hart. There's also many houses around this area that are up for sale. There are many options love, and if you think running away is one of them, you're wrong. I know you have a duty to the teenieboppers, but.. just think about it. It wouldn't be that far away from 'hole in the city Sunnydale'," he smiled and stroked her hair.   
  
"I'll be here if you need me," he said as he got up and walked out to the hallway. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. He stood in the corner and smoked for a while, thinking of ways to keep Buffy around.   
  
Angel left his office, walking down the hallway he spotted Spike. They exchanged glances for a moment, then Angel walked over to him, looking him in the eyes, he was obviously angry, and very jealous.   
  
Spike just stared at him as he smoked his cigarette, then he blew the smoke into Angel's face. "No need for dirty looks, you know you'll never have her again. She's done with you man, over! Get. Over. It."   
  
They just stared at each other for a moment then they both went their separate ways, it was going to be a long week.   
  



	8. Old Villian

The next couple weeks were very tedious at Wolfram and Hart. Angel found it awkward to speak to Spike & Buffy unless it was strictly business, and it was even more awkward for the two of them to talk to Angel.   
  
"So the Hilgera demon is about east of ..." Angel tried talking to Buffy and Spike, but Spike had that look of disinterest in his eyes, as well as Buffy, and he knew something was up, "Excuse me, I was talking" Angel was really annoyed now.   
  
Buffy and Spike quickly wiped that look off their faces and had a look of attempted seriousness and interest now.   
  
"Anyways, I've heard he knows some important information about something evil that's growing here in L.A. and we need to find out who works for it, and how we can kill it. Buffy, you usually handle these things pretty well, I think you should go alone, and I'll go with Spike," he nodded.   
  
Buffy gave him a look of confusion, "What? Spike is a good.. necessity to have by my side, he can um.." she looked at him for a moment and he gave her a look like 'what is it I really do anyways?' "He uh, knows some of the demons. You never know... he can go with me. Really. It'll be fine..," she tried to convince him.   
  
She noticed that look of anger in Angel's eyes, but it seems as if he always looked that way, even when they were dating in her teen years. But now she could tell he was about to explode almost.   
  
"Angel, is there something going on that we should know cause-"   
  
"Cordi..." he said.   
  
"Cordi? Angel, Cordi is dead..I thought you said..." she then turned around quickly and saw Cordi standing behind her, looking extremely pissed off.   
  
"I have something important to tell you Angel, you better hurry, fast," were the first words to come out of her mouth.   
  
Hours Later   
  
"You mean to tell me that Dracula is back, and he's after Buffy as well as the other slayers and slayers in training?," Angel did not like the sound of that, he tried hard to think of a way to stop him, "Didn't you say you killed him Buffy?"   
  
Buffy quickly snapped out of the trance she was in thinking about her battle with Dracula, "Uh yeah, I did, staked him good. Turned all dusty. Then poof, came back up. But I stood there, waited, staked him again, and again... the guy just doesn't die."   
  
Angel paced a little, "He is basically unbeatable is what you're saying," Angel looked at Cordilia as if asking for answers.   
  
"He is unbeatable. But he has a weakness...," she then turned to Buffy, "You."   
  
Buffy's eyes squinted together as if to question why and what would cause her to be his only weakness.   
  
"Explain again what it is he wants from me?," Buffy was slightly confused.   
  
"He basically wants to turn Buffy into a vampire, and have her as his bride, am I right?," Spike seemed very angry, "Well, newsflash, no one is taking her away from me, not again. I refuse to lose you Buffy," he looked at her and put his arm around her side, "Not again."   
  
Buffy smiled, realizing just how important she was to Spike, either that or he was just possessive when it came to her.   
  
"Guys, I can handle this, I've handled it before-"   
  
"No you didn't. You let the bastard bite you Buffy. I don't care how strong his nifty tricks are to try and get a taste of your neck, I won't let him do it again."   
  
"Spike, it wasn't you who let him get to me. It was my fault," she took the full blame.   
  
"He still owes me money too, he had to borrow some for his fancy crib and now look at his nifty castle all dark and mysterious, oh no don't pay Spike back..," he began to rant, everyone just looked at him.   
  
Spike finally stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him, "What?," he said, "What?!"   
  
"So we'll find Dracula's castle, kill his minions, any followers, and I'll handle Dracula..," Angel said.   
  
"No, I'll kill the bugger, he's going after MY sweet'art," he pointed to her. Buffy still felt weird being called Spike's sweet'art.   
  
Part of her wanted to tell him to shut up before she staked em. She guessed that was the part that fought him all those years and still wanted to retaliate with any remarks of "honey, goldilocks, sweet heart," anything that made her sound like she was his. Even when they were mortal enemies. It would drive her crazy. But she had to let that go. She felt the connection between them, and she knew he loved her more then anyone could humanly fathom.   
  
"When do we leave?," Buffy asked, trying to break the ice.   
  
"When night falls," Angel said roughly, "Tonight, we'll make sure he's dead, for good this time." 


	9. Dracula's Castle

It was 1am when Angel, Spike, Buffy, Cordi, and Gunn went searching through Dracula's castle. They each had a weapon in hand as they looked around suspiciously, Spike paying close attention to Buffy just in case something evil decided to pop out.   
  
Finally they reached the room Buffy remembered very well. It was where she supposedly killed Dracula, she staked him twice and yet he still managed to come back to life.   
  
"What is with this guy coming back from the dead all the time? I mean, I've killed him twice and I've heard stories about killing Dracula, yet he always comes back, and now he's going to have his whole evil crew to do his bidding.....," Buffy ranted to herself.   
  
"Slayer's right you know, many people have tried killing Dracula, but no one actually succeeded in really _killing_ him. Stupid bloke always finds a way to come back. Bloody bugger owes me money," Spike made a rant of his own and everyone just ignored him as usual when he rants on about things they don't really care enough to pay attention to.   
  
Buffy held onto her battle axe tightly, she was anxious but at the same time a little part of her nervous, she remembered their last encounter, and she couldn't help but wonder if Dracula was expecting them.   
  
Finally they stopped in their tracks in the middle of the dark hallway, spotting demons of all sorts and vampires in the large dining area of the building. 'Figures they'd be here.. probably for a good meal, and we're the main cource..' Buffy thought to herself.   
  
The battle was long and gruesome, leaving the gang bloodied and bruised. Buffy stood up slowly, holding her arm in pain from the cut she had received from the hilgara demon.   
  
Spike rushed over to Buffy and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in toward him, "You alright love?," he asked her. Buffy just half-smiled. She knew that she'd heal fast because of her slayer powers, but it would just take a little while. Buffy then looked at Spike's cuts on his face and arms, "What about you? Are you alright?"   
  
Spike stood up with Buffy and dusted himself off, "I'll survive," he replied with a cocky smirk.   
  
They continued their search for Dracula, fighting off demons along the way, Buffy and Spike realizing they might have to deal with as many demons and vampires as they dealt with during what Buffy thought was their final battle when Spike gave up his life to save the world. Killing all the "ubervamps" and the First.   
  
Finally they reached a huge room that Buffy recognized quite well. It was the room she first entered when she went to confront Dracula, and he tried to get her to drink his blood and make her a vampire. She shook off the memory and disgust running through her.   
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?," Spike asked, touching her gently on the back.   
  
"Nothing... I'm fine..," she brushed off the weird feeling rushing over her, "I think he's close by"   
  
"You are correct," a familiar voice said from behind.   
  
Cordi was watching Angel all night, wondering if he would understand how she came back, and the real reason why. She knew he had been seeing someone for a short period of time who was in fact, a werewolf. She had kissed Angel one last time before her departure when she died in her coma. Cordi had felt Angel's pain when he found out she had never actually woken up at all and it hurt her to see the tears running down his face.   
  
Right now she wanted to touch him, to comfort him. She knew he still felt something for her and she wanted so badly to tell him what she wanted to say for so long.   
  
Cordi closed her eyes and felt a few teardrops fall down her cheeks for a moment, then brushed them off with her fingertips, she had to get through this battle standing strong, not an emotional wreck.   
  
"Long time no see," Buffy said as she walked closer to the dark figure.   
  
"Too long Buffy Summers...I have waited for you," his eyes pierced hers, and she then realized how she could have let him bite her. He used his hypno powers, that had to be it.   
  
"Well, here I am, you up for another round of dust Dracula?," she said in a witty tone, Spike just smirked a little, he loved her sarcasm.   
  
Everyone else kept their eyes locked on Dracula, he looked behind Buffy at her followers and then at what they held in their hands.   
  
"I see you didn't come unarmed, or alone. Why is that? Are you afraid of me?," he walked close to her, she jumped back a little.   
  
"I'm not..afraid of you," she said in an angry tone.   
  
Spike jumped into the conversation quickly, "Yeah, you forgot one little thing there mate, she's the slayer, she's got super powers! She'll kick your ass! Better watch out."   
  
Everyone just kind of looked at him at the same time with the "Please shut up" look. He just cleared his throat and pretended that he didn't say anything.   
  
"I want to make you my bride Buffy, make you just like what you have been hunting for so long..," Dracula smiled.   
  
Spike opened his mouth but Angel cut him off, "We won't let that happen Dracula. If you want to get to Buffy, you have to get through us."   
  
Spike had an angry look on his face, realizing he would've said something more jealous boyfriend like that didn't sound so threatening.   
  
That's when the creatures of the night crept out from behind them and Dracula. Vampires, Demons, Minions, they all seemed to close in on them.   
  
"Kill them all, except the slayer," he smiled, "Bring her to me," he then turned into a bat and flew off, in a classic horror movie fashion.   
  
"Here we go again," Buffy said, gripping onto her axe as firm as possible, she was ready for this, even if Dracula wanted her alive, she would fight to her death, because she is the chosen one.   
  
_Author Notes: Sorry for taking forever to update this story, I've had a looooong busy summer. Next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed also, I'm so glad people like my story! _


	10. Battle Scars

"I'd have to say we're screwed," Gun said with his battle axe in hand, "In fact, I know we're screwed."   
  
"Exaggerate much?," Buffy said a little ticked that he made that comment, "Geez you would have never survived fighting the first then. The first had thousands and thousands of ubervamps, which were extremely hard to kill, compared to this? This is nothing."   
  
"Yeah mate, you say we're screwed because there are vamps and minions, and god knows what but.. yeah, I'd say we're screwed. Hey slayer, we don't exactly have a special little amulet this time now do we?," Spike pointed out.   
  
Buffy stopped and thought for a moment, "I forgot about that one little detail..," she laughed nervously.   
  
It seemed they all attacked at once, most of them ignoring Buffy because of the master's command to keep her alive. She on the other hand, didn't mind attacking the evil bastard's, even if they weren't try to kill her.   
  
Dracula watched from a distance and smiled to himself, soon her friends would be dead, and he would have Buffy where he wanted her.   
  
It seemed like they fought for hours and beyond, and they still weren't even through with half of the demons and minions, as the least the vampires were easier to kill.   
  
Angel managed to get various wounds on his arm and chest, as well as Gunn, Spike on the other hand was a bit more skilled when it came to killing demons and minions from experience. Having that chip in his head for a year lead to him only being able to kill his kind and anything that wasn't human.   
  
Finally the battle had ended, leaving the crew battered, bloodied, and bruised. Few of them limped up from their fallen places on the ground, others kept their stance leaning against the wall. Out of all of them, Gun was hurting the most, he felt his stomach and blood had gushed out more then expected.   
  
"Gunn!," Angel rushed over as fast as he could move to help his fallen friend, "Oh my god, we have to get you to a hospital," he helped him up slowly, Gun groaned in pain.   
  
"You guys go, this is between me and the count," Buffy said, standing tall on her own, "This is my battle."   
  
Spike looked at her as if she was crazy, "are you nuts girl? There could be more demons or minions, hell even more vampires waiting to be dusted around here. Probably waiting for Dracula to wave his hand and command the little sissies to do his bidding! I'm not leaving your side."   
  
Angel looked up at Buffy then couldn't believe what words were about to come out, "Spike's right. I can't believe I just said that, but he's right. We can't leave you alone Buffy, you do still have his marks on your neck from the first time he tried to get fresh with you."   
  
Buffy looked down, remembering when Dracula snuck into her room somehow and took a taste of her from her neck, yet he did not turn her.   
  
"That will not happen again," she said firmly.   
  
"I'll take Gunn," Cordillia said, Angel gave her a look of concern, "Really, it'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."   
  
Angel then nodded his head a little bit, "Go quickly," he said.   
  
She put Gunn's arm around her neck as she tried to help him walk as fast as they could out to the car.   
  
Dracula watched as all this happened, he was very displeased his minions, demons, and vampires had not killed Buffy's friends, but he would find a way, even if he had to do it himself.   
  
"Come on Dracula, I'm right here, you want me? Come get me," Buffy said aloud, "Or, are you just going to send more of your little minions to do your dirty work? Huh? C'mon Count! Show yourself," she taunted and teased him, standing in the middle of the room, her axe in hand, "I'll even put my weapon down," she said calmly, placing her weapon on the ground, confident she could beat him without any weapons as she had done to so many evil creatures before.   
  
Spike and Angel hid in the darkness, waiting for Dracula to show up, wondering if he'll fall for their trap.   
  
"I'm waiting," she said annoyed.   
  
Finally Dracula showed up, "You're alone?," he said in a low tone, "At last."   
  
"You made a big mistake messing with me Dracula," she said getting closer, almost to attack.   
  
"Did I?," he questioned her.   
  
She stopped in her tracks, "Yes, you did," her tone was firm and angry, she was annoyed he was just standing there and talking to her instead of preparing for battle.   
  
Spike wanted to leap out of the shadows and kill the bloody fiend himself, but he knew Buffy had a plan, distract the Count, and when she has him down, attack. He felt the anticipation run throughout his body, wanting to kill the bastard that wanted to make Buffy, _his_ slayer, a bride. That was not going to happen, and Spike was going to make sure of it.   
  
Meanwhile Angel looked on, watching Buffy be as strong and confident as ever, but at the same time wishing he was with Cordillia. Why? He knew he had to save the world, again, as always but..his mind was occupied with thoughts of her and how she came back even though she was supposed to be dead. Was she a ghost? Was she real? A demon? What was she? It was driving him crazy, he wanted answers, but right now he had to think about more important things going on.   
  
"Let's get this over with, and no disappearing this time into a puffy cloud or turning into a bat. That's cheating," Buffy then took her fighting stance as the Count paced around her, she stayed on guard.   
  
"I do not wish to harm you Buffy Summers," he said in a low, deep tone, his eyes looking over her.   
  
"You will be come one of my brides, you are strong, beautiful, intelligent, and obviously a powerful killer," he smiled.   
  
"I told you before, I prefer the term Vampire Slayer! And who says that I want to be one of your brides? I don't. I get jealous very easily you know," She finished with a witty remark.   
  
"I do not understand your gesture," he said to her, obviously not knowing what sarcasm was.   
  
She didn't want to explain it or take the time to try again, instead she threw a few jabs at him but he poofed into a cloud then appeared behind her.   
  
"I told you, I do not want to fight," he sounded persistant.   
  
"You may not want to, but I do!," she did a few backwards kicks at him, but he turned into smoke again and appeared behind her once more.   
  
"Would you stop doing that?!," she yelled, obviously ticked that he had all those mumbo jumbo tricks up his sleeve.   
  
Right before she could open her mouth once again Dracula turned into dust, falling onto the ground. Buffy looked up at Angel who was standing there with the stake in his hand, an innocent look on his face.   
  
"I couldn't take it anymore, he was annoying me," he then threw the stake at Buffy, who caught it in her hand.   
  
Spike was mad as hell, "Hey! I wanted a shot at him!," he walked out toward Buffy where the pile of Dracula dust now was.   
  
Angel scooped Dracula's remains into a strong metal vile and sealed it, then put it inside another vile. "He won't be getting out this time," he smiled.   
  
"That's what I love about vampires, once you dust em -"   
  
Angel and Spike both gave Buffy dirty looks, "Oh, sorry, vampire audience, don't get vampire jokes, wrong moment to say them."   
  
They both shrugged then the three of them scanned the castle a few times before leaving, heading back to Wolfram and Hart.   
  
As they entered Wolfram and Hart, in Angel's office they saw Cordi sitting on one of the couches, seeming anxious to talk to him.   
  
"I'll be right back," Angel said as he walked toward his office to Cordi.   
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged glances for a moment, then Spike whispered something into Buffy's ear. She smiled as he took her hand then led her into his bedroom.   
  



	11. My Immortal

"Angel, there's a few things I didn't quite clear up with you before the battle..," Cordi's sad expression said it all, she had bad news, and she had to tell it.   
  
"When I arrived here at Wolfram and Hart the other day I didn't tell you how it is that I managed to-"   
  
Angel couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her gently and held her in his arms, "It doesn't matter how you came back Cordi, all that matters is you're here now. When I heard...(sigh) when I heard that you had passed away while in your coma I .. I couldn't take it Cordi, it was too much.."   
  
"This will hurt you even more Angel, I'm sorry, but .. the higher powers allowed me to come down here to warn you of Dracula's plan. Now that he's destroyed-"   
  
Angel held her tighter, "No, I'm not letting you leave again," he said through tears in his eyes, holding them back, he loved her way too much to let her go again.   
  
"I'm sorry Angel, I'm so very sorry. I love you," she said as she kissed him once more, he kissed her a little aggressively, holding her to him, she backed off and touched her lips softly.   
  
"I don't want to leave, but I have to.. Don't make this harder then it already is," her eyes filled with tears, "I wanted so much from life, I wanted to be with you Angel. More then anything. It hurt to see you in pain while I was gone, but now I have to witness it again. Everything was destroyed, my hopes, my dreams.. I only wanted a normal life. But I wanted that life to be with you, Angel. Please.. remember that."   
  
They embraced once more, Cordi whispered something into his ear, and kissed his cheek, then the next thing he knew, she was gone.   
  
Angel wandered the hallways trying to think about anything except Cordillia, it hurt too much to think about her.   
  
Days passed with the usual demons and vampires, but Wolfram and Hart received no notice about any minions of Dracula's or demons trying to destroy the world. Angel tried to figure out a way to bring Cordillia back, but nothing seemed to bring her back, nothing would. The powers had Cordi show up only to warn Angel of the war that would have occurred if Wolfram and Hart didn't stop it.   
  
"Don't give up Angel, don't ever give up. Wolfram and Hart will kill be the death of you," Angel tried to figure out what she meant by that. He heard those words in his head over and over again. 'Wolfram and Hart will be the death of you,' he thought in his head over and over again. Were they plotting against him?   
  
He didn't even realize that Spike was talking to him, he was too engulfed by his thoughts.   
  
"So I said, "why the bloody hell not?" and they told me that -"   
  
"Yeah, whatever Spike...," Angel then walked off.   
  
Spike was ticked, "Excuse me for telling you we're in danger!"   
  
Angel walked back, "We're in danger?"   
  
"No we're not, I just wanted you to pay attention, sound familiar?," he smirked.   
  
Angel felt the urge to punch him in the face but instead he just walked off, "Don't bother me unless the world is doomed or we have evil to face."   
  
"Alright, well, the slayer and I were thinking of taking the slayerettes and heading to England for more training, also to visit Giles, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out about Buffy and I, it'll be priceless," he then discovered he was talking to himself, "Okay, fine, no one listen to me then!"   
  
Angel left Wolfram and Hart to visit Cordi's grave, he stood there in front of it and looked on, no words escaped his cold lips, he had said everything he wanted to, but there was something missing.   
  
"I won't let them win Cordi. Wolfram and Hart are going down, even if I have to die trying, they will not succeed."   
  
**The End**   
  
**Author's note:** What do you think? I like the way I ended it, I thought it was pretty well done. I didn't put much Spuffyness in this chapter since I had a bit in the other one's, but those are wondering - Spike & Buffy do stay together in my story. Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed it, this was my first ever Buffy(or)Angel fanfiction and I'm so glad everyone liked it. Thank you for your reviews and being patient with me and my ever so slow updates! 


End file.
